Blueberry Pancakes
by ladycamila
Summary: Modern AU. "No, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend, who is a boy, a boy I'd like to kiss."
1. Chapter 1

College was weird.

Living with Sansa was weird.

Enjoying living with Sansa was _weird._

The campus was pretty and quiet for the most part. Not too close to downtown King's Landing but not too far either. Their little house was tucked away in a charming neighborhood just a few blocks from the school.

When they moved in together it was surprisingly easy to get a smooth system going. When Arya cooked, Sansa did dishes and vice-versa. Arya kept up with the vacuuming and dusting and Sansa did all of the grocery shopping.

Without their parental pressure, they seemed to flourish into friends. Sansa was slightly more laid back (and slightly meaning that she drops F bombs like nobody's business and has more than once kicked Arya out of the house so she could have some alone time with a 'gentleman caller' as she so phrases it) and Arya wasn't hell bent on rupturing a vein in her mother's forehead and thusly became just a little bit more gentile (though she still gets angry and calls random inanimate objects a cunt, this will probably never change).

Leaving her academic counselors office Arya kicked a trashcan and muttered _'cunt'_ under her breath.

Her schedule was going to have to change when the new term started and that just didn't fly with the little wolf.

Unfortunately (or _very _fortunately depending on who you ask) Walder Frey had a stroke and passed away last week and the school had to scramble to get a new comparative literature professor. Luckily, the much sought after Tyrion Lannister was hired, but due to his not-so-secret drinking problem he preferred to start his classes later in the morning.

This was fine and dandy except for the fact that Arya had to take comparative lit _and _organic chemistry, meaning that Arya was going to have to drop professor Luwin's class and instead take it with ever nightmarish Stannis Baratheon. Arya loved Luwin's calm but intriguing teaching style and had finally taken to a science class full heartedly.

In her haste to get as far away from that annoying shit bag of an academic counselor, Arya ran straight into a chest (a _firm _and sculpted chest at that). Her ass hit the ground and a sharp pain made its way from her tailbone to her mid back.

This poor fool was now on Arya's shit list and she was just about to tell him so when he offered her his hand to help her up and opened his beautiful mouth.

"I'd apologize but seeing how it was you who ran into me, I don't really think it's deserved" chuckled the mystery man.

Making a show of brushing his hand aside Arya got to her feet on her own. Slightly embarrassed and ever more pissed off, Arya made to move passed the tall brute but he stepped in front of her and smiled at her.

"Can you tell me where the book room is?" He looked at her with those _stupid _blue eyes.

"Yeah, it's right next to fuck off hall across from kiss my arse field. You can't miss it." Again she attempted to get around him but he just laughed and placed his body in front of hers yet again. Arya's hands immediately turned to fists.

"Fine, head towards the tallest building on campus" Arya pointed behind her, "and you'll see and white building. If you get to a tree that has a weird sad face on it you've gone too far." Arya huffed when he laughed, though she thought the sound was glorious.

"Can I go now?" She tapped her foot dramatically.

"Yes. The sad tree equals gone too far. Thanks for the help _milady_." Arya rolled her eyes.

"Glad to be of service to you, _Ser_."

And with that, she turned on her heel and went straight home.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sansa yelled over the music. Arya was currently in the living room dancing to her favorite playlist. Arya, being tired of dancing anyway, shut off the stereo.

"What was that?" Arya questioned.

Sansa rolled her eyes, "I said, what are you doing tonight?" Now Arya had to play this very carefully because if she said 'nothing' which is the truth, she may be dragged into painting nails and talking about boys and that was just _no_. On the other hand, if she said that she was doing nothing tonight she might be forced to go _out_ somewhere with her sister and that was the only thing worse than talking about girly shit with her. Arya bit her bottom lip and Sansa smirked.

_Shit, she knows what I'm thinking._

"I'm only asking because Margaery wanted us to come to her house for a small kickback." Sansa batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Sansa, I don't think…"

"There will be free food." Sansa knew just what to say and that made Arya very nervous.

"I'm in."

So here she is; her long hair pulled back into a bun and she's wearing tight jeans with a shirt that didn't have stains on it which was just totally foreign to her. It was simple and grey but still feminine.

Sansa's doing of course. Arya had put her foot down when it came to the make-up though.

Currently Arya was sitting on a couch in the living room seething. A kickback? No, this part could be seen from the space station and every person who has ever gone to school here ever was here. From the moment they entered the house Sansa has tried (unsuccessfully) to poor alcohol down Arya's throat, attempting to get her drunk enough to not notice all of the _people_.

No way in hell was Arya getting drunk tonight. Nope. It was just too fun to watch all these losers get wasted and do embarrassing shit. In fact Arya had her phone on the ready in case anyone did anything that Arya could snap some pictures of and use for blackmail.

But there was no food, thus the anger radiating off of Arya's small body.

There was a _thump_ when someone plopped down next to her on the small couch. From the corner of her eye she could see that it was the guy that she ran into earlier on campus. _Wow, could this night get any better? _She thought bitterly.

"Well milady, I'm flattered that you chose me of all people to stalk." He grinned at her and placed his arm on the couch behind her head. She huffed and tried to move a little further away from him but he moved closer to her.

"I'm no lady and I am certainly not stalking you. In fact I think that it is you who is stalking me." She was standing to leave when his hand grabbed her wrist ever so lightly, she turned to look at him fully. Oh boy is he good looking. _Uh-oh._

"I won't call you that. I'm sorry. Please sit with me." His blue eyes were sparkling with amusement but she could see sincerity behind it. His hand didn't let go of her wrist until she was seated next to him again. His fingers unwrapped themselves from her and he placed his arm behind her head again. They sat in silence for a while, it was comfortable and Arya found herself leaning towards his warm body. He smelled good, like sweat and motor oil and soap. She decided it was her favorite scent ever.

Besides the smell of lemon cakes, sorry handsome stranger, you can't beat lemon cakes.

She smiled to herself and she felt his gaze slide to her. She shrugged.

When she looked back at the crowed of drunken idiots she saw something that she wasn't expecting.

"Is that…uh…" She stammered.

"What a way to come out of the closet huh?" The handsome stranger said with a grin.

There in the middle of the dance floor was Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell kissing the ever loving life out of each other. She was never one to care about someone's romantic or sexual preferences, so she shrugged it off. 

"They are quite lovely together though." She heard herself saying _quite lovely _is something Sansa would say. _Ugh._

"Yes, indeed."

They began to chat quietly and the way her talked to her in that low voice made her feel like she was the only other person in the room. When his head tilted slightly while he laughed at something she said, she took a moment to appreciate the view of his profile. He must of felt her gaze because when he turned back to her, his eyes were dancing with amusement and something akin to _lust._ Heat spread over her cheeks and she looked away from him and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Food?"

They spoke at the same time and she shook her head.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"Food. Uhm, are you hungry. I know a guy who works at this all night diner and I'm totally starved. You want to come with?" She could see that his cheeks were flushed and it made her stomach to a flip. _Stupid voice and your stupid cheeks._

"Lead the way."

This was so unlike him that it was almost ridiculous. Going to a party was not a normal thing for him but Anguy had insisted he go and try to find 'a piece of hot ass'. Now he was at a diner with a beautiful woman who was currently licking her fingers clean after devouring her body weight in fries. He didn't even know her name but he wanted her _badly_.

"It isn't polite to stare." She smiled slyly at him. He gulped noticeably.

"I'm Gendry by the way. I uhm, just realized that I don't know your name." He looked at her expectantly.

"Well since you saved me from starving to death at that lame ass party I suppose I can tell you my name." She gave him a pretty smile and he was all of the sudden glad he was already seated because he was sure that that smile of hers would knock him off of his feet. She dried her hands on her napkin and held it out for him to shake.

"Arya."

"Gendry. It's a pleasure to meet you milady." He brought her knuckles up to his lips and kissed them lightly. Instead of letting her hand go, he entwined their fingers, and she sighed contently. She was introduced to a boy named Hot Pie when he took his break from the kitchen. He was silly and friendly and Arya couldn't help but be friendly back. When his break was over he bid them ado but not before he glanced at Gendry's hand holding hers and sent them both a wink.

They talked for another hour, mostly about their majors and music and a little bit about families. Arya had never been so open with anyone in her whole life. She told Gendry about how her parents really wanted her to business school like her brothers before her, but she was much more interested in law. She wanted to protect the innocent and get monsters off the streets, which was really important to her. He shared about how he never knew who his father was until just recently when it came time to go to college and his father came out of the woodworks and offered to pay his way through school. At first he hadn't wanted to take him up on his offer but his mother begged him. She didn't want her son to be a mechanic forever.

Their conversation was cut short when Arya's phone vibrated in her pocket

_Where are you? Saw you leave with a beeee-u-tiful guy. Safe?_

Of course Sansa had seen her leave. Arya bit back a groan, she was never going to hear the end of it.

_We're at a diner a few blocks away. Yes, I'm safe. _

_K, good. Sandor showed up to the party and we're heading back to the house. Whatever noises you hear DO NOT OPEN MY DOOR!_

Arya visibly cringed at the thought of going home to another night of Sansa's love howls and Sandor's caveman like grunting.

Gendry's thumb made soothing little circles on her hand, "Everything okay?" he asked her with a gentle tone.

"Yeah my sister and her on-again off-again boyfriend are currently headed back to the house that she and I share and they are, uhm- quite loud." Arya forced a chuckle to hide her discomfort.

Gendry watched as Arya's cheeks turned the sweetest shade of pink and before he could even think about it he blurted, "Why don't you come back to my place?" Arya's eyes darted to his and he could see that she had clearly taken what he said the wrong way. She gently pulled her hand from his and he found that his hand was far too empty without hers in it.

"Gendry, I really do appreciate you being so nice to me and all but I don't…I don't sleep with guys I just met and I'm sure that you could still head back to the party and find someone who is more than willing." She began to rummage through her purse in pursuit of her wallet.

"I don't want to sleep with you!" He managed to croak out just as she was getting her money together to pay for her portion of the meal. Hurt skittered across her face for just a split second and Gendry felt his heart squeeze. He _did _want to sleep with her but not tonight.

He cleared his throat giving himself a moment to find the right words.

"I mean we can be friends, right?" He watched a look pass onto her face that he couldn't recognize.

"Yeah, sure we can." She said and gave him a small smile. He reached for her hand again and tugged it to his mouth again. His kissed her knuckles just as lightly as before but it felt _different_.

"So are you coming back to my place?" He really did try to hide the hope in his voice but he was certain that he was unsuccessful.

Arya shook her head but kept a smile on her lips.

"I should get home. Classes start soon and I really can't afford to mess up my sleep schedule." Her grey eyes told him that she was speaking the truth, part of it anyway. She set her money on the table and shook his head at her.

"No, I'll pay." He reached for his wallet.

Panic. Absolute panic.

"Shit." He muttered. Arya laughed as he patted all of his pockets.

"Don't worry stupid, I'll pay for you too. It's the gentlemanly thing for me to do." Peeling a few more dollars from her wallet she placed enough for them both and a tip on the edge of the table. She pulled him up with her when she went to stand and he was thankful for her comforting hand in his.

When they got outside he felt anxious, was she going to walk home alone? Did she drive to the party? Where the fuck was his wallet?

She dropped his hand and stuffed her hand into her jean pockets. There was an awkward pause before he spoke up.

"Want me to walk you home?"

She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"What about getting you home? I don't want a pretty little thing like you to be walking around alone in the middle of the night." She teased. His bark of laugher was loud but sweet. He batted his eyelashes at her in a way that reminded her of Sansa and in a high pitched voice said, "What ever will I do without a big strong man to protect me?"

It was her bark of laughter that cut through the quietness of the night this time. She punched his arm lightly and he took a hold of her hand.

"Do you always hold hands with your friends?" She asked him as they started their short walk to her house.

He would have let go of her hand if she hadn't tightened her grip ever so slightly to reassure him that she was just playing with him.

"Oh yeah, I even cuddle with Hot Pie. He loves to be the big spoon." He glanced at her when she threw her head back to laugh. She was beautiful. Her hair was a little messed up from the nightly breeze and her cheeks and nose were pink from the cold. Her grey eyes were bright with mirth and her dimples just about made him kiss her.

All too soon they stopped in front of her house. It was white and looked like a good size for two young women. He could see that one of the upstairs lights was on and he assumed that it was Sansa's room.

"I'd invite you in but I fear that it would scar you to hear my sister and her fuck buddy doing the deed. They're both very vocal." Her face pinched- in a cute way.

They said their goodbyes and he watched her climb the steps to her front door and waited until the door closed behind her before he turned to walk home. His house was close to the diner but in the complete opposite direction of hers. It felt good though, to walk around in the chill and quiet. He's lived in King's Landing his whole life but he never felt this kind of peace and quiet. He really should thank his dad for setting him up with an apartment that wasn't like the one he grew up in with his mother. The neighbours were always fighting and more often than not the police showed up with their sirens blaring. When he got inside his apartment he went to the kitchen for a drink of water when he spied his wallet.

He'd have to pay Arya back somehow.

It had been a week since he has seen or talked to her and it left him in a bad mood. He knew where she lived but he wasn't just going to show up randomly; that would just be creepy. He figured he could find some comfort at the diner and maybe ask Hot Pie what he thinks he should do.

He sat at the bar completely ignoring the coffee and waffles he ordered. Now that he was here all that he could think about was the softness of her hands and the sound of her laugh. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the pretty red head that slid onto the stool next to him. It wasn't until she tapped his shoulder that turned his head to look at her. She looked oddly familiar but he really couldn't place her face.

"What do you recommend? The waffles must not be good because you've barely touched them." She smirked at him-but in a weird friendly way. He looked down at his barely touched food.

"They're great really, just not as hungry as I thought I was. Anything on the menu is good. What are you in the mood to eat?"

"Oh no, it's not for me. It's for my sister. She mentioned this place a few days ago and I figured I'd bring her some comfort food. She's been a little down." She gave him another weird smile. Like she was expecting him to know something. He scratched his neck.

"I'm uhm- sorry to hear that."

Her smile only grew. _Okay _Gendry thought _she's pretty but she's fucking crazy._

"Yeah, it seems that she met someone last week at a party and they really hit it off but then she forgot to get his number and has been sulking. Well not really sulking, it's more of pseudo-anger really. She called the sink a twat and the couch a whore. I'm not really sure what that's about." Realization must have dawned on his face quite clearly because the red head was chuckling.

"Your Arya's sister? The vocal one?" Sansa roared with laughter and Gendry had never felt so stupid.

"While it's true I'm the vocal one, I am also the _only_ one. It's just me and her with four brothers. Although for most of her childhood I considered her a boy."

The waitress came to take Sansa's order but she just looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, she uhm, really liked the fries. But I think it's a little early for those. The blueberry pancakes are pretty much heaven." He was kind of embarrassed at how much _he _enjoyed the fries, well watching Arya eat the fries. Gods, he was such a creep.

"Good! I'll have an order of fries and a short stack of your _heavenly _blueberry pancakes and a black coffee all to go." Sansa smiled sweetly to the older waitress. She was quiet until the waitress was out of sight and then she turned to him, her head tilted and her eyes curious. 

"You seem like a nice enough guy but I just have to ask as someone with her sisters best interest in heart, what is this for you? Friendship? Hump and dump? Long term?"

"Hump and dump?" He nearly choked on the coffee he finally started drinking.

"Yeah, you know, sleep with her then throw her away like trash. Because I have four brothers and a dad that would cut you to bits if that happened. Well, I mean, if I didn't do it first." Sansa raised her eyebrows a bit at him, almost challenging him.

"No. It's nothing like that. I think she's funny and rude but like an awesome rude. And I can't get her stupid eyes out of my head." Gendry nearly slapped himself _stupid eyes_, gods he was an idiot.

But Sansa didn't seem to think so.

"It's funny; she said nearly the same thing about your eyes. She just used the 'f' word a lot."

_She thinks my eyes are stupid!_

He smiled so brightly that he thought he might rip his own face in half.

When the waitress came back with the food, Sansa paid her and then jumped down from the stool. She was half way to the door when she looked at him.

"You coming?"

He didn't know he could move so fast.


	2. Lemon Cakes, Coffee, and Rain

She wasn't _moping _as Sansa put it. _Moping _would imply some sort of sensation of dejection or melancholy and she certainly wasn't feeling either of those things, she was just bored and anxious for school to start.

Okay, so she had a kickass night with a handsome stranger and she can't stop thinking about his warm hands and the way he smelled and those _stupid _eyes of his but it was a one-time kind of thing and that's all the more reason to cherish the memories, right?

_Ugh_.

So she's trying her hand at baking. It's the perfect distraction because not only does it take her mind off of _him_ but she also gets treats at the end of it. Oh, and gloating to Sansa that she can make the _perfect _lemon cake is just about the best fucking thing ever. The first two batches of lemon cakes turned out to be too dry so she added just a little more lemon juice than the recipe called for and was now waiting patiently for the little egg shaped timer to ding.

She doesn't want to feel irritated but it's completely her own fault that she spilled the beans to Sansa who has made it her mission to never shut the fuck up about how enamored Arya is. She wants to strangle her sister but at the same time she desperately wants her advice, unfortunately there is this little thing called pride that just won't allow Arya to do anything but scowl whenever her sister prods her for answers about how she's feeling.

The timer sounds and Arya hops off of the counter she's been sitting on and puts on her sisters stupid _pink_ oven mitt and opens the oven door to peak at the little yellow cakes.

They look _magnificent_.

Arya pulls them out and rests them on top of the stove to cool while she gets started on the crazy pile of dishes that need to be cleaned.

_Stupid Gendry making me do dishes, what a fucking wanker_ she thinks to herself, it's irrational and petty but it makes her smile.

Arya just finished the dishes and is popping a fluffy little piece of heaven into her mouth when she hears the front door open and Sansa yell unnecessarily loud,

"ARYA, WE'RE BACK."

Arya means to yell back 'whose we?' but all that comes out of her mouth full of food is, "MMMFEERR".

She hears a deep chuckle and rolls her eyes. It's not even ten o'clock in the morning and Sansa is bringing home her boy-toy so that they can get _rowdy_. Arya starts making a mental list of places she can go to escape the torture of having to listen to Sansa _beg _for _more _of Sandor's _hot cock._ A disturbed chill runs up her spine, _fucking gross!_

She sees Sansa first and she laughs when Sansa grabs the lemon cake out of her hands and pops it into her mouth with a sort of grace that only Sansa can have while doing something so unladylike.

"Mmfuckin' good." Sansa says between bites.

Arya rolls her eyes but secretly feels pleased with her sisters' approval.

Someone clears their throat and Arya turns to the entry way of the kitchen and her jaw drops.

Gendry is standing there looking handsomely disheveled holding two to-go boxes and a cup of steaming coffee. Arya faces him fully and half-heartedly attempts to brush off the smears of flour on her shirt. Sansa looks between them smugly and grabs another lemon cake before moving around Gendry and heading up the stairs.

Gendry pushes the boxes of food out before him and flicks his head as to indicate '_this is all Sansa, please don't be mad'_. But she isn't mad; in fact, she might just love her sister more than ever in this very moment.

Arya takes a few small steps toward him until both of the boxes and the coffee are in her hands. She sets them down on the little breakfast table and goes to grab a fork. She gathers her utensils and napkin and a lemon cake for Gendry before she plops down casually onto the breakfast chair opposite of where he's standing. She pushes the cake towards him and he gets the message that he's supposed to sit down and join her.

Arya opens the box with the pancakes and sighs happily. Sansa knows her so well sometimes.

"You, uh, won't need any syrup. They're pretty much the best pancakes ever, trust me." He smirks at her.

"Trust you? Are you some sort of pancake connoisseur, hm?" She teases. His smirk falls and he looks offended.

"Well of course I am, I'm world renowned, _famous_ baby. I'm honestly shocked that you haven't heard of me." He huffs and her shoulders start to shake as she tries to hold back laughter. She takes a large bite of her pancake and sighs again, it truly is wonderful but she tries not to give him the satisfaction of knowing she thinks so.

"They're alright I guess, _baby_." She throws his word back at him and he's smirking again and she hadn't really spent much time with him the other night but she realizes that she's missed him the week between their meetings.

They eat in silence and split the coffee. She catches him watching her and they smile shyly at each other.

"You want the last sip?" She asks him when the cup is near empty. He shakes his head and she tilts her head back and finishes off the tangy black liquid.

They heard the front door open and heavy footsteps go up the stairs. Arya cringed, okay, Sandor is definitely here now. Gendry must have sensed where things were going because he went to stand and Arya felt disappointment that their time together was so short.

"My place is nice and quiet if you want to get out of here." Gendry said as he held out his hand to her. Arya felt the disappointment dissipate as she grasped his hand and jumped to her feet. The two of them were nearly out of the front door before Arya realized that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"I'll be right back!" She hollered over her shoulder as she rushed up the stairs and made her way _very _quickly passed Sansa's room. When Arya got to her room she threw on a clean shirt and the first pair of socks she could find along with her favorite navy blue boots. She glanced at herself in the mirror, sure she wasn't wearing any make-up, but her dark lashes didn't really need any mascara to make the grey of her eyes pop, her cheeks were a pretty shade of pink from the warmth that Gendry made her feel and her lips were an agitated color of red from her constant nervous nibbling, it all looked very alluring paired with the semi-wildness of her long hair.

She made it back down the stairs and grabbed Gendry's hand as she ushered him out of the door. He chuckled at her impatience but steered her toward his apartment with equal enthusiasm. They walked quickly through the early autumn air in a comfortable silence with their fingers clasped together tightly.

When they reached his apartment their hands fell apart so that he could search his pockets for keys, he found them quickly and unlocked both locks on the door. She looked at him quizzically.

"I'm having trouble getting used to living in a nice neighborhood." He shrugged. She nodded and chewed on her bottom lip with anticipation. The door opened with a click and the pair stepped inside. Gendry locked the door and Arya took a few steps into the apartment and took a deep breath, it smelled like coffee and Gendry; perfection.

"Do you want anything, water, coffee?"

"A cup of coffee sounds good." Arya said. She found herself standing in front of Gendry's movie collection; it consisted mostly of horror and sci-fi films both of which she loved. Most of the movies were ones that she had seen before but there were a few that she had only heard of but never got around to watching. She could feel Gendry's warmth as he came up behind her.

"See anything you like?" His breath was hot on her ear and she nearly quivered.

"Y-yeah, this one looks good." She handed him a dvd with a monster on the cover. "That one's my favorite." He grinned over her shoulder. They sat on opposite ends of his black couch and sipped their coffees in quiet while the film played. It wasn't until halfway through the movie that she noticed how much closer Gendry had gotten to her. She set her cup on the coffee table and turned her body so that her socked feet could rest on his thighs.

Gendry snickered when he saw the design on her socks.

"Dancing tea kettles, really?" he said with a hint of amusement and affection. Arya huffed, "My little brother picked them out for me. Shut up." She nearly pulled her feet away but warm fingers began to rub the balls of her feet gently. Arya gave a sigh then turned her eyes back to the movie. It seemed that the monster was nowhere in sight until _BOOM_, suddenly the horrific demon popped onto the screen behind one of the woman. Arya gasped and her foot dug into Gendry's leg.

"Ouch!" He pushed her feet off of him with a groan.

"Oh shush you big baby!"

"Oi! I'm not the baby here; you're the one who was spooked by the movie!" he snorted indignantly. Arya rolled her eyes, "I wasn't spooked stupid, I just…wasn't expecting that." It was a lame comeback and they both knew it.

"Yeah, that means it spooked you."

"Shut up stupid." Arya murmured

"That's no way to treat the owner of the apartment you're currently in. He is being quite a fantastic host." Gendry lifted his chin and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Would you rather I leave?" She was feeling quite claustrophobic with the slighted way he talked to her.

"No. But I don't particularly like being called stupid." He glared.

"Stop acting stupid and I'll stop calling you out on it."

"Fair enough. Come over here." Gendry motioned for her to bring her body closer to his and her mind told her to stay away but her body moved towards him on its own accord. They sat close together with his arm around her shoulder and she totally did _not _grimace as one of the characters in the movie was gruesomely torn apart by the dreadful beast.

Arya admitted to herself that she felt more comfortable around Gendry than she ever did with anyone besides Jon. She wondered why, perhaps because they were both bastards? It could be that bastards are just her kind of people, it would only be fitting she supposed. While she felt comfortable with Gendry, there was still an inkling of doubt that weighed on her shoulders, attractive men had never really paid her much attention, and so why would they _now_. Sure she's pretty in a wild kind of way but Sansa has always had the preferred beauty and it never bothered Arya; not being noticed meant that you could get away with a lot more when it came to trouble. Still, Gendry was sweet and annoying and seemed to be amused by her favorite pair of socks and her addiction to coffee. It made her inside flutter when he touched her and she wondered when she became the kind of girl to fall for handsome strangers.

Not that she was falling for him. No, but if the feeling in her belly was any indication, it was certainly heading that way.

"Want to watch another?" His voice brought her away from her thoughts.

"What?" She shook her head as to literally shake the cobwebs of thought away.

"Would the lady like to watch another movie?"

"You must have me confused with another, _Ser_. I am no lady. But if you're asking _Arya _if she'd like to watch another movie then the answer is yes. Oh, and more coffee if my _knight _will allow it."

Gendry's eyes twinkled at her words.

"_Your _knight. I do feel cheapened. I belong to the kingdom _milady_." Gendry's eyes challenged her but it was not a challenge that she understood. Instead of engaging him further she simply held her cup up a little ways from his face, he grinned and snatched it away from her hand.

Two more movies and nearly three cups of coffee later and Arya was truly happy. It wasn't something that she had felt since she left her home, Nymeria, and Jon behind in Winterfell. Gendry was warm beside her and their bickering was comfortable and silly.

A knock at his door caused them to spring apart suddenly. The smiled at each other shyly but when Gendry checked the peep-hole in his door his expression hardened. Stepping away from the door quietly, Gendry all but pushed Arya into his bedroom and held a single finger to his lips. He shut the door behind him and she heard the clicking of his locks and the slight squeak of the front door as it opened.

There was a loud male voice that boomed through the apartment.

A voice she recognized.

Robert Baratheon.

Arya pressed her ear to the door as hard as she could without hurting herself.

"Gendry, my boy! I thought I heard _two _voices coming from in here!" Arya rolled her eyes at Robert's suggestiveness.

"It was just the movie I was watching."

"Ah yes, and the _two _cups on the table?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Why are you here Robert?" Gendry's voice was _mean_ and it stirred something in Arya's belly. _Heat_.

"Can't a father just stop by to check on his eldest son?" Roberts voice was filled with mirth and it sounded like it was getting closer to the door.

Arya weighed her options.

She could try to hide and be further embarrassed if Robert was bold enough to actually look around Gendry's room (which she had absolutely no doubt that Robert really _was _that bold), she could face him and try to come up with an explanation as to _why_ exactly Gendry felt that he had to hide her away (she had no idea and felt partially jaded by the fact that Gendry _may_ be ashamed or embarrassed to be seen with Arya _Horseface_). Or the least appealing option was that she could slip into Gendry's bed and pretend to be asleep and let Gendry answer all of his father's questions (she has no doubt that Robert's questions will be _vile_).

Arya shook her hair out a bit to make it look as though she had been asleep for some time and slipped out of her socks (she hates to sleep in her socks and while she's merely pretending, she still wants to try to keep her it as believable as possible) and into Gendry's bed. She let her mouth hang open slightly and her chest heaved only slightly under the thin sheet as she took a deep drowsy breath.

The door swung open only seconds after her head hit the pillow. She must have looked convincing enough because the door behind her closed softly and Robert began to whisper (well _his _version of a whisper which was still so loud that could hear him clearly through the wall).

"Got yourself a Stark girl I see, the prettier of the two if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you." Gendry growled and heat spread through Arya once again. It was more difficult to push the feeling between her legs away when she was surrounded my Gendry's soft sheets and masculine smell.

"Ned will be pleased. We tried to join our houses with Jeoff and the other Stark girl but apparently she was far too much of a prude for your dear brother. How long did it take you to get that pretty little thing howling 'ma boy?" Robert's voice was still mirthful but also held a darkness to it that made Arya shiver. Robert had always looked at Arya in a way that gave her the creeps and Arya's mother had instructed her eldest son Robb to always be sure that Arya was never left alone with the so called 'King of business'.

Her mother's voice had chilled her to the bone when she had over-heard the powerful matriarch give her brother the clear and unquestionable order and she never thought that anything could ever sound so sure and protective but when Gendry's voice fell dangerously low to the point where Arya could not make out what he was saying, only the menacing tone it had to it, she felt that it was more protective than even her mother or father's word ever were.

There was a bit of a verbal argument but it ended as soon as it started with the slam of a door.

Gendry didn't come back to his room right away so she got out of his bed (rather slowly because who knows the next time that she'll get the chance to be there) and opened his bedroom door quietly. She found Gendry in the kitchen splashing cool water onto his face. His hands were shaking badly so Arya grabbed the kitchen towel that sat conveniently on the counter and turned his face towards her. She dried his hands and face with a gentleness that she didn't know she possessed. Gendry's breath was shallow, obviously still reeling from the fight with his father; he pulled his hands out of hers and placed them angrily over his face.

"I'm sorry, so sorry about the things he said. He disgusts me." He rubbed his face harshly and Arya was momentarily stunned.

"Why are you apologizing? Our fathers have been friends since they were boys, it's not like he hasn't said things similar in front of me before. It's not your fault." She pulled at his wrists to get his hands away from his face but even when his hands fell to his sides he still would not look at her.

"Gendry come on, it's alright. There's no need to be embarrassed or anything." She cooed.

"Embarrassed?" Gendry sputtered, "I'm not embarrassed, I'm angry Arya. You don't deserve to have those things said about you. Not by anyone and the fact that it's my own father who said it infuriates me."

"I could tell my father about this if you'd like. He'd set Robert straight as best he can."

"Tell your dad that Robert caught you in my _bed_." Gendry chocked out a laugh that held no humor.

"I could explain the situation to him, he'd understand. Gendry, my father is a good man." Arya half-pleaded. She just wanted to make things right for Gendry. The sour look on his face made her feel sad for him.

"If he's such a good man then why does he have such an _asshole _for a best friend?" Gendry questioned.

Arya tried not to feel hurt by his inquisition but she found herself not able to meet his eye, "people change Gen, my father always talks about who Robert used to be. You can feel his disgust at the man he has become."

"I could be like him someday." Gendry said, no longer sounding angry but sounding defeated instead.

"No, my father said that there was a part of Robert that was always filled with darkness. It was small at first but it consumed him after what happened between him and my aunt. I see no darkness in you." It was the truth. Gendry was nothing like the Robert that her father talks about. He was never gentle and kind, he was just far less of a drunken asshole.

"But when he said those things, I wanted to-" Gendry struggled to voice his aggressive thoughts.

"I feel like hurting him too, you know. And I'm sure he would be castrated if it were up to my mother or Cersei. So it's not uncommon to feel that way."

She could see Gendry hesitate.

"I-I want to-with _you _and-"Gendry's face turned a darker shade of red than before.

"I want to," she gave a nervous chuckle, "I want to with you too Gendry. You aren't like him and you never will be, please believe that."

With that he crushed her into him, his arms, thick with muscles, wrapped around her tightly and she held onto him with equal desperation.

They let go of each other after a few moments and the vibe between them changed back to the playfulness that was so comfortable _before _they were so _rudely _interrupted. Gendry ordered pizza and they sat on the couch together once again. Arya didn't realize how hungry she was until the pizza arrived and she ate half of it by herself. Gendry offered her the last piece but she declined.

"I think I'm dying. Tell Sansa to delete my internet browsing history or I will haunt her ass so hard."

Gendry laughed until he nearly had tears in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you looking at on the internet that would constitute a lifetime of haunting if the evidence is not destroyed?" He choked out, the tips of his ears turning a deep shade of pink.

"Do you want it alphabetically or chronologically?" She teased.

"Oh my gods, Arya Stark is a pervert, I knew it." He poked at her ribs and she squirmed.

"You knew it? You've thought a lot about my perv-y tendencies have you?" She poked at his ribs right back and soon enough they were wrestling on the floor in front of the tv. When Gendry finally managed to pin Arya's small body to the ground he tickled her sides.

"Tell me what you're looking at on the internet and I will let you go." He demanded.

"Never!" She wheezed through laughter.

"I'll get your phone and call Sansa and tell her that her little sister is a big fat pervert! She'll tell me what you've been up to!" He started to pat her pockets comically and it only served to make her laugh harder. "She doesn't know any of my passwords, stupid!" Arya managed to say. Gendry's fingers went back to her stomach and he tickled her mercilessly until she squealed and buck up onto him wildly. They both stilled but the air around them didn't become awkward; they simply look at each other happily and wordlessly decided that their wrestling match was getting to be too much and they should probably return to the movie.

The movie was nearly finished when they heard the first pitter-patters of rain against the windows.

"Great, I'll be soaked by the time I get home if I walk." Arya sighed.

"Well you'd be soaked once you got home to your computer anyway, right?" Gendry provoked.

"Oh wow Gendry. I don't know if that was more low or dirty." Arya giggled (though she will forever deny ever _giggling_, ugh, just _ugh_).

"I know! Your pervyness is totally rubbing off on me."

"Should I make a comment about other things you'd like me to _rub off _on you?" She smirked when he blushed deeply.

"Just shut up you little shit." Gendry said before he stuck his tongue out towards her. Lightning cracked somewhere outside and within just a few moments the apartment rumbled with thunder. It was late in the night, much later than Arya had thought. She checked her phone and had two texts from Sansa.

_Hey, you've been gone a while. Check in soon._

_It's raining do you need me to come pick you up?_

Arya bit her lip and glanced at Gendry who was looking at her questioningly.

"Sansa wants to know if she should come pick me up." Arya said. Gendry looked as troubled as she felt. Neither of them wanted this night to end.

"Just crash here. I can take the couch." Gendry responded smoothly. Arya rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not letting you take the couch." She replied defiantly. "Then maybe you should go home," Gendry sniffed angrily. It was funny to her how things seemed to escalate so quickly between them.

"Fine." She began to text her sister back a little embarrassed. She heard Gendry huff beside her, "Come on Arya, I want you to stay but us sharing a bed isn't a good idea."

"I didn't _say_ we had to share a bed. I said that _you _should take the bed and _I'll _take the couch." She bristled.

"I'm not letting you have the couch," Gendry continued to push.

"Then I'll just go home, why are you being so difficult? It's a nice couch. I've slept on much worse." Arya really didn't understand what the deal was. She had slept on plenty of uncomfortable floors during high school and she loved to go camping with Jon which meant sleeping on cold and sometimes wet ground.

"I doubt that you've slept on anything other than a featherbed, _milady_." Gendry sneered. Arya doesn't know how this turned into a fight and she doesn't want to argue with him but he's so _stupid_.

"What the hell is your problem? What's a featherbed?" Arya huffed. She got off the couch and went to his room to retrieve her socks so that she could put her shoes on and get the hell away from _stupid _Gendry. She returned to the living room socks in hand and sat on the farthest edge of the couch away from Gendry to put her socks and boots on. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she hoped it was Sansa telling her that she had arrived.

It was the opposite.

_Car won't start. I can call San and ask him to pick you up if you want._

Arya swears under her breath.

"Look, I don't know why you are acting so offended or whatever but Sansa can't come get me. Should I have her call someone else to swing by and get me or are you going to talk to me like an adult so we can figure this out?" Oh. Oh _wow_. She sounds like her mother and Sansa rolled into one and it feels feminine and powerful.

"You can take the couch but-," Gendry started, "But what?" She groaned.

He looked at her sternly and it made _her _feel like the child and it washed away that feeling of feminine power. "But if you get uncomfortable on the couch at any point during the night, _please _let me trade spots with you." He pleaded. His conditions weren't unreasonable so she agreed and they set about making the couch up.

She wasn't uncomfortable but she couldn't sleep. The shirt that Gendry has let her borrow is thick and soft and smelled wonderfully like him. Her thoughts drifted towards the naked torso that she had gotten a glimpse of right after he left the bathroom, freshly showered and gorgeous. It simply wasn't fair that he looked so good and she was stuck on the stupid couch. Arya considered lying next to him on his bed without waking him but that felt wrong, like she was taking advantage of him. So she stayed on the couch even though her body itched to be near him.

It was around midnight when his door creaked open and he found her lying awake on the couch. She looked up at him and he motioned for her to stand, she did, and he led her back into his bedroom. She jumped into the bed excitedly and her heart warmed when Gendry chuckled.

He let her choose her preferred side of the bed, which was the side closest to the door almost exactly where she had lain hours before and he slipped between the sheets behind her.

She fell asleep quickly to the sound of his light breathing, the smell of his body wash, and the gentle warmth of his arm around her.


End file.
